


Clareyna 10 Things I Hate About You!au

by piper_mccool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_mccool/pseuds/piper_mccool
Summary: 10 things I hate about you is my favorite movie of all time, I love teen romcoms. hope u enjoy <33
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 10 things I hate about you is my favorite movie of all time, I love teen romcoms. hope u enjoy <33

“We need you to take someone out. On a date.” Clarisse looked up from carving a tree with her pocket knife to find three teenagers, huddled together like they were scared of her. She stuck her knife in the side of the tree and squinted up at them.

“What do you want,” she grunted.

The three teens all looked at each other, silently willing one of the others to speak up. Finally one of them seemed to brace himself before he stepped forward. The apparent leader of the group, though he was trembling a little. Clarisse watched his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped nervously.

“We– we need you to take out a girl.”

Clarisse cocked an eyebrow. “And you just assume I like girls.”

The kid looked her up and down, eyeing her cargo pants, muscle tank and red bandana. He hesitated, then answered fearfully, “Y-yes?”

Clarisse laughed, throwing her head back. The girl in the group squeaked and hid behind the second guy.

“Why the fuck do you need me to ask someone out.”

“Well, we’re all on the soccer team, and our captain…”

The girl piped in. “She’s terrifying!”

He explained, “We just need something to put on our college apps but she runs things like we’re in bootcamp. We have practice every day, she even makes us train on the weekends. Puts us on these crazy meal plans. It’s like she wants us to have no social lives, no freedom.”

“I’ve literally broken down during practice,” said the girl.

“It’s like we’re child soldiers,” added the second guy.

“Okay that’s kind of pushing it,” said the leader. “I mean, child soldiers, that’s really fucked up, man. You can’t just say that.”

They were getting off topic. Clarisse was getting bored. She started picking at a scab on her elbow. “What does this have to do with me?”

“We need her to relax! Get a girlfriend. Have something on her mind other than the team and the championships.”

The girl spoke up again. “But no one wants to date her! Probably cause they’re all scared she’ll rip their heads off, and honestly I’m not even sure that’s an exaggeration.”

The leader gave her a harsh look that told her she wasn’t helping their case. He cleared his throat. “So, in conclusion… We thought you of all people could handle her.”

Clarisse kept picking at her scab. “Why’s that?”

“Uh… um… You’re not exactly, like…” He trailed off.

“So tell me, why would I take out this girl if it only benefits you guys?” Clarisse crossed her arms and looked at the leader square on. “What’s in it for me?”

“We’ll pay you.”

There was a short silence. Clarisse reached over and wrenched her knife out of the tree. The teens all jumped away from the blade. The knife and Clarisse’s grin both gleamed in the sun.

“How much?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Everyone drop and give me a hundred. Now. Stat.”

Lacy sniffled as she lowered herself to the ground. The girl was tiny, and Reyna knew her arms would be shaking by push-up number twenty. Reyna felt a twinge of guilt, but she knew that this was good for them. Succeeding, winning the championships, required putting in the work and making the sacrifices.

They needed this.

Reyna needed this.

She walked around, checking everyone’s form. “Will! Back straighter!” she barked. Will was panting loudly, sounding like a dog being strangled, but he did as he was told.

Reyna kept pacing, supervising her team and stretching her arms over her head simultaneously. She was distracted thinking through the drills they would do later when out of nowhere someone appeared at her shoulder.

“Hey girlie.”

Reyna looked up to find Clarisse La Rue. She recognized her as being a senior, a burly girl who always had her choppy hair in a bandana.

And that was the extent of Reyna’s knowledge of Clarisse. She didn’t know anything else, why would she? It wasn’t like Reyna had been secretly fascinated by this intimidating slacker for the last two years. She didn’t know about the pocket knife Clarisse played around with expertly, the movement of the blade mesmerizing and impossible to look away from. Didn’t know the story of how Clarisse had pierced her eyebrow herself with a needle and an ice cube, didn’t think that piece of metal was about the coolest thing in the world. And of course, Reyna had no clue that Clarisse was one of the only other lesbians in their entire school.

Why would Reyna know any of that? Clarisse wasn’t talking to Reyna. She couldn’t be. Reyna, unsure what to do, awkwardly bent over to re-tie her laces. But when she stole another look over her shoulder, trying and failing to be subtle, Clarisse was looking right at her.

“Are you deaf?” she asked.

Reyna stood back up. She gawked at Clarisse. “Huh?”

Clarisse very deliberately looked Reyna up and down, and Reyna felt every hair on her body stand on end. Reyna’s own gaze unintentionally trailed downwards, before she caught herself. She swallowed hard and made an effort to pull herself together.

“We’re in the middle of practice,” Reyna scolded. “You’re not supposed to be on the field. We have it booked.”

Clarisse smirked. “I’m trying out for the team.”

“Tryouts were four months ago.”

Clarisse laughed as if Reyna had said something cute. She had a deep laugh, full and hearty. “Yeah, I’m not trying out. That’s not actually something I do.”

Reyna lifted an eyebrow. “So why are you here then?”

“Just taking a stroll.” Clarisse smirked again. She was always smirking — another thing Reyna had obviously never noticed.

“You’re taking a stroll… right through my field?”

“Okay fine, you caught me. You’re smart, d’you know that?”

The logical part of Reyna’s brain flashed neon, warning her she was entering dangerous territory. She felt a thrill work it’s way through her.

“Mind if I sweep you away, buy you a milkshake?”

Reyna blinked. “I told you. We’re in the middle of practice.” The response came automatically, but every part of her was screaming. Did Reyna just get asked on a date? On a date. By Clarisse La Rue, of all people?

“So tomorrow, then?”

Reyna bit her lip. “I-I don’t even know you.”

“But you wish you did.”

Reyna’s entire face heated up.

“Okay. Tomorrow.” Reyna spat out the word, infusing it with as much vitriol as she could muster in the hopes of preserving her dignity. Suddenly she was very aware of her teammates eavesdropping, their pushups slowing down so they could keep up with the conversation. Lacy had stopped doing push-ups altogether and lay on her side, a satisfied smile on her face.

“See you then.” Clarisse shoved her hands in her pockets and spun on her heel, looking completely casual and unaffected. Against her will, Reyna’s gaze followed after her. Then, before Reyna could compose herself and pretend she hadn’t been looking, Clarisse looked over her shoulder. Her eyes met Reyna’s, and she flashed another signature smirk.

Reyna shrieked nervously and turned away.

While doing pushups, the team smiled at each other. This was working. Soon they would be free.


End file.
